


Threesome

by pocketwatchangora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Heartburn, M/M, No Wincest, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketwatchangora/pseuds/pocketwatchangora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Famine's wreaked his havoc on the town, the Winchester bros and their resident angel realize there's one more thing they need to get out of their systems…<br/>Dean/Castiel and Sam/Castiel (not Wincest, sorry)<br/>Warnings: dub-con, slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome

“How’s the old angel stomach there, Cas?” Dean asked the angel with a smirk. The skinny man looked at him then down, his hand rubbing his own chest  
“I feel something…uncomfortable..” he muttered  
“That’ll be heartburn.” Sam said with a chuckle, dissolving some antacid into a glass of water before handing it to him “Here, it’ll help.” Castiel glanced at him, taking the glass and thanked him, draining it in two gulps. Dean’s eyebrows rose.  
“Thank you, it helped.” Cas said with a smile, handing the glass back. Sam chuckled and put the glass in the bathroom, Dean looked at his brother with a smirk. Sam grinned and nodded, going to stand opposite Castiel, watching him.   
The angel’s vision started to go blurry around the edges, and something inside him got hot.   
“You ok there, Cas?” Dean asked, sitting beside the smaller man. Castiel looked at him, and he felt a jolt of excitement up his spine at the green eyes  
“Dean, I…” he trailed off, trying to blink his vision back into focus.   
“What’s wrong, Cas?” Sam asked  
“Maybe you should lie down.” Dean said, abruptly pushed him down onto his back on the mattress. “Must be all that meat inside you, huh?” he asked with a chuckle. Castiel was feeling very strange now, his body was heating up and there was excitement in every cell of his vessel.   
He watched helplessly as Dean moved over him, smirking down, before pressed their lips together. Castiel was surprised at this, even more so by the fact that he kissed Dean back. He heard chuckling but ignored it, the kiss making his body burn even more  
“Oh, look how excited he’s gotten!” Sam chuckled. Dean parted from the angel to look down at him with a smile  
“Don’t worry about a thing, Cas - you’ll like it, I promise.” He said. Castiel frowned up at him   
“Dean…you-” he was cut off by another kiss.   
“Sorry, Cas, it was Dean’s idea.” Sam said with a smirk from afar.   
“And that drug was not cheap either - lucky all your angel mojo isn’t up to scratch, or it never would have worked.”   
“You drugged me…? W-why?” Cas asked, blue eyes wide, remembering the ‘antacid’ Sam had given him.   
“Because I knew you’d never accept me if you weren’t drugged, right?” he asked with a smirk. Cas was panting now, he felt like his blood was boiling. “How do you feel, Cas?” Dean asked, his hand on the angel’s bony chest. Cas rolled his head so he was looking at the door, trying to ignore everything  
“I’d answer him if I were you, man.” Sam said, opening a beer and taking a seat.   
“Well?” Dean asked, leaning closer to him and turning Cas’ head back to face him  
“I feel…hot..” he said finally, a little breathless from the pressure on his chest  
“Where?” he asked, his smirk widening a little. Cas tried to move his head to look away again but Dean held his chin “Where, Cas?” he asked. Cas looked up at him with wide eyes, seeing Dean was serious about this  
“It’s-um…down…”   
“Where?” Dean asked, moving his hand down Castiel’s body. “Here?” he asked, hand on his ribs. Cas shook his head, Dean hand going down further “What about here?” he asked, hand near his belly button  
“Dean, don’t tease the poor guy.” Sam said, chuckling  
“Aww, but teasing is half the fun.” Dean said, grinning at Castiel’s flushed face and misty eyes  
“Please, Dean..” the angel begged quietly  
“What, Cas? What do you want me to do?”  
“H-help me…I’m burning..!” he panted, tugging on his perpetually loosened tie. Dean’s eyes widened at this sight, feeling unbelievably turned on   
“Shit, Cas..!” he said, kissing him again more heatedly, pulling off the other man’s tie and unbuttoning his shirt. His hand went to Cas’ stomach, then up to touch his nipples - surprisingly, Cas shivered at this and made a seriously sexy sound that made Dean’s aching erection pulsate with desire “Fuck..” Dean muttered breathlessly “Sammy, help me out here.” He said. His brother came over and sat at Cas’ head, hold him by the ribs as Dean unbuckled his belt and slacks. Sam pulled Cas’ torso up as Dean pulled his pants down, Cas practically on Sam’s lap as they both watched what Dean was doing. The elder Winchester grinned at the bulge in the plaid boxers   
“Well, well.” Sam said with a chuckle. Dean looked at Cas’ face to review his expression and felt another crippling wave of horniness at how…vulnerable he looked. Usually Cas’ face resembled a melancholy, slightly confused statue but just now, in the moment of heat, he looked like the sexiest man alive. His cheeks were flushed; his eyes misty and full of tears that Dean wasn’t sure were from fear or excitement.   
“Cas…don’t worry, this will feel great.” He said, before pulling down the boxers and threw both them and his pants over his shoulder. Cas watched the larger man as he leaned down to his nether regions, surprised at how close he was willing to get, and then even more surprised at the sight of his own member - mostly unused since he’d possessed Jimmy’s body - standing up on its own and appeared to be leaking some sort of white pearly liquid from the tip.   
“Somebody’s excited.” Came the deep rumble of Sam’s voice behind him, vibrating Castiel’s back which was now against the largest man’s chest. Dean grinned and licked his lips before placing them around the head of Castiel’s erection. The angel gasped at the feeling, having never felt anything like it before, watching with unconsciously weeping eyes as Dean’s mouth encircled him, sucking gently. “Feel good, Cas?” Sam asked, playing with the sensitive nipples. Cas’ moans answered his question, making both brothers chuckle.   
Dean continued to blow Castiel, moving further down and sucking harder, feeling the angel throb and shiver. He wanted to make this as quick as possible so everyone would be happy.   
“D-Dean..” Castiel said softly, panting. Dean released his member and looked at him, hazel eyes locking with blue  
“Yeah, Cas?” he asked  
“I need…more..” he whispered. Dean’s eyes widened and he looked at Sam, whose expression was a mixture of shock and arousal.   
“Comin’ right up!” Dean said. Sam grabbed a small tube from the bedside table and handed it to his brother who thanked him, smirking at Cas “This might hurt a little, but it’s what you asked for.” He said, squeezing some of the transparent, jelly-like substance onto his fingers. Castiel watched with confusion as Sam leaned over Castiel and parted his legs for him, holding them in an M shape, with Dean in between. Dean smirked, moving his jellied fingers towards Castiel’s nether regions again but not his cock this time, lower. The angel jumped in surprise when the cold touched his ‘assbutt’ as he called it. “Ready, Cas?” he asked. Castiel felt himself nod and his eyes widened when one finger entered him, a mixture of pain and a strange new pleasure forming in his mind. “How’s that?” he asked, moving the finger a little inside him. “Feel good yet?” he asked when Cas failed to reply  
“It is…strange..” he said, frowning as he shifted his hips a little   
“It’ll get better.” Sam said, Dean nodded and pushed in a second finger. Cas tensed at this, Sam felt this and told Dean to stop a sec “Does it hurt, Cas?” he asked, touching his chest reassuringly as his legs parted on their own. The angel made a small pitiful noise, making Dean grin  
“C’mon, Sammy, don’t spoil him.” he said, before pushing in a third finger, feeling Cas’ muscles clench and he moaned, trying to move away.   
“Dean-” Sam started but Dean shushed him, watching Castiel’s face as he started moving his fingers in and out of him. Castiel’s erection, previously flaccid from the pain, started rising again, rehardening. Dean chuckled and went back to sucking it, still moving his fingers inside of Castiel. After he had Castiel panting again, moaning quietly and his head rolling back and forth over Sam’s chest, Dean started to look for his ‘spot’. That bundle of nerves inside a man which drove him crazy with pleasure.   
He watched his expression as his fingertips found a certain spot inside Cas. The blue eyes widened suddenly and he let out a seriously erotic moan, before squeezing his eyes shut again and gritting his teeth  
“Is that your sweet spot, Cas?” Dean asked him teasingly, brushing it again with the same reaction  
“D-Dean…! Please!” Castiel panted, his erection aching and leaking, his hips bucking and writhing as if on their own  
“Ok, ok, chill.” Dean said with a chuckle, standing up to unbuckle his own belt. “Fuck..!” he growled quietly as he released his own erection from his boxers, frowning in concentration to stop himself leaping on Cas and pounding away. He looked back at Cas, seeing tears in the wide blue eyes. “What’s wrong?” Dean asked, frowning  
“It’s…big…” Cas said slowly. Dean grinned at the compliment, even if it wasn’t intended to be so  
“Don’t worry, Cas, Sammy’ll hold your hand, right?” Sam looked pretty put out at this. He didn’t really want to watch his brother have sex, it was bad enough seeing him suck Cas off or his dick in general, but he agreed with a stiff nod. He easily moved Castiel into a better position, one that would comfortable for them both, his hand resting on the angel’s chest for moral support. Dean glanced at the two of them before placing his hands under Cas’ knees and spreading them apart, moving himself between them. He used one hand to move himself to Castiel’s entrance then return this hand to his knee and pushed his own hips forward. The head entered with ease, making Castiel tense a little and whimper. Sam’s hands were comforting on his chest, rubbing ever so gently. Dean tried to push in further but it was very tight despite the preparation and Castiel tensed further, letting out a hiss of pain  
“Dean, this isn’t working.” Sam said, seeing the pain all over Castiel’s face. Dean sighed and nodded, removing himself from Cas  
“What do we do then?”  
“It’ll be easier for both of you if he’s on his hands and knees; it doesn’t put as much pressure on the muscles.” Sam stated, like he quoting from a text book. Dean chuckled  
“You’re a Doggie man, huh?” he asked his brother, who glared before seeing to Cas  
“Castiel, roll over - it’ll hurt less.” Cas nodded dumbly, obeying. Sam sat at his head, hand in his hair, as Dean reentered, putting some more lube on himself. He braced Cas’ hips, his ass at the perfect level, before pushing himself in. Sam was right - it was a lot easier, but Dean refused to admit it. He moved all the way to the hilt, the heat of Castiel’s insides making him growl softly, hands gripping the pointy hips tightly.   
“Jesus, Cas…” the older brother grunted, enjoying the tight heat of the fallen angel. Cas raised his head a little, frowning  
“He’s still in heaven..” he said in confusion. Sam and Dean both laughed at that, leaving Cas even more confused, then his brow relaxed “Oh, I see…you were blaspheming..” he mumbled. Sam, still laughing, petted his head, thinking how cute he was.   
Dean started up a rhythm after that, moving his hips slowly back and forth against Cas’ in an effort to get him as excited as he was before, but the mood seem to be a little strained now. He pulled out, squeezed a little more lube onto himself as he felt the slicker the better, before reentering Cas a little abruptly, making Cas cry out unwittingly. Dean’s movements became more rough, moving his hips faster and deeper than before, reaching round the seize Castiel’s erection and stroking it in time with his own thrusts. Cas started to make some seriously erotic noises at this, his whole body being rocked back and forth with the force of Dean’s thrusts. It still hurt, quite a lot it seemed, but it was also feeling very good.   
“Doin’ ok there, Cas?” Dean’s voice asked, a lot deeper than usual  
“Y-yes…” was all he managed to say, Dean’s voice sparking something in the chemical-driven body he was occupying that made him breathless and excited.   
Sam watched this with excitement and, though he preferred women, there was no denying how sexy Castiel was right now. He wriggled uncomfortably, trying to ignore his erection.   
“Aww, Sammy.. Cas, pay attention to the kid..” Dean said with a chuckle, still thrusting. Cas looked up at Sam, frowning, then his eyes rested on his crotch  
“Another one..” he mumbled  
“C’mon, Cas, like what I did for you.” Dean told him, large hands rubbing the small of the angel’s back in rhythm with his thrusts. Cas glanced at Sam and reached towards him, unbuttoning his jeans with one hand. Sam winced as his hand touched the tip of his aching erection then gasped as he was finally released.   
“That’s…even bigger..” Cas mumbled, eyes widened slightly. Dean frowned and peered over Cas’ shoulder  
“Holy fucking shit, Sam! That’s not fair!” he cried, ceasing his movements in shock. Sam chuckled with a shrug  
“What can I say? I’m a big guy..” he said, smirking down as he watched Cas move closer to him, licking the tip of his huge member “You like ‘em big, huh, Castiel?” he asked with a chuckle, his hand in the messy brown hair. Dean glared at his brother, thrusting into Cas extra hard so he would remember he was there. The angel moaned, making both Winchester shiver and harden a little more. Cas took Sam into his mouth, bobbing his head and sucking surprisingly well in time with Dean’s now hardening thrusts. “Shit, Cas..!” Sam grunted, his grip tightening on the angel’s hair. Cas stopped and looked up at him  
“Is something wrong?” he asked. Sam laughed and shook his head  
“No, not at all - you’re doing great..” he said. Cas frowned, he thought ‘shit’ was a negative word, but decided to ignore it, going back to sucking Sam’s erection. Dean continued thrusting, showing no mercy to the Virgin Castiel. “Are you sure you’ve never done this before..?” Sam asked, amazed at how skilled his tongue was. Cas didn’t seem to hear him as he continued to bob his head like a porn star.  
“Yeah, he takes a cock like a pro..” Dean said with a smirk.   
“The archangels have an odd way of spending their free time..” Castiel said, neglecting Sam’s member to speak. Dean and Sam frowned at him then each other  
“Ok, we’ll talk about that later…” Dean muttered, too turned on to worry about that now. He gripped Cas’ hips and started thrusting hard and deep, making the angel mouth and gasp as he hit his sweet spot every time. He went back to Sam’s cock, relaxing his throat to take him in his mouth completely, the tip going down his throat  
“Holy shit..!-“ Sam gasped, the pleasure was ridiculous “Sorry, Cas, I’m gonna-” he gripped Castiel’s hair and came down his throat, with a gasp. The sudden hot liquid made Cas jump away, Sam coming all the way and finishing up on Cas’ face. The angel frowned at the stuff on his chin and nose, but didn’t get a chance to wipe it off before Dean’s movement quickened and stroked his erection in time.   
“Fuck!” he growled, pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, balls deep. Cas’ eyes widened as the same liquid in his mouth flooded his insides, Dean’s member fully sheathed as he emptied himself out, then a sudden, incredible wave crash over Castiel and he felt his member spill out in heat and liquid.   
Dean stayed there for a moment, eyes shut and panting as he struggled not black out from the intense orgasm. He let out a deep breath and looked down at Castiel, whom he was till inside. The angel’s shoulders were hunched as he rested his head on his forearms, panting. Sam was panting too, putting himself away before seeing to Cas  
“You ok?” he asked. Dean pulled out, making Cas’ back tense and shiver, and he collapsed to the bed.   
“Y-yes… That was…interesting..” he said. Dean grinned and turned him over to look at his face. His cheeks were red, his eyes a little unfocused and his hair was even more messed up than usual. God he was sexy. Dean leaned over Cas and kissed his forehead.   
“C’mon, angel of the Lord, let’s get you cleaned up.” He said with a smirk and Cas nodded.   
"Ok..."


End file.
